1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a counterforce-counteracting device for a nailer, and more particularly to a counterforce-counteracting device for a nailer which can counteract the counterforce and is secure since an active device drives a rotating member to move, and then the rotating member moves a weight device to produce a counterforce to counteract the counterforce produced by the active device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, conventional electric nailers are not disposed with any device for counteracting the counterforce. When in use, the counterforce of the nailer may hurt the user. Thereby, buffer cushions or other buffer devices are disposed in the nailer, but such buffer devices still have some disadvantages. Therefore, an electric nailer with the function of adjusting the impact force disclosed in TW Pat. serial number 093135323 is developed, which comprises a spring and an elastic adjusting device and serves to adjust and control the buffer force. However, such a structure not only has a complex design and high cost, but also is insecure, and the effect of counteracting the counterforce is not ideal.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.